1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enzymatic surfactant cleaning compositions and to methods of using such compositions. Specifically, this invention relates to surfactant cleaning compositions comprising a cutinase enzyme and a cleaning effective amount of a compatible surfactant as well as to methods for enzymatically cleaning a material having a cutin or cutin-like stain by using such compositions.
2. State of the Art
A wide variety of enzymes are well known for use in cleaning compositions. The use of B. subtilisins and B. licheniformis protease in commercial preparations is common. Likewise, other enzymes have been proposed for use in commercial cleaning compositions. For example, the use of lipases in cleaning compositions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,169, and British Patent No. 1,293,613. Also, a comprehensive review article of lipases in cleaning compositions can be found in the Journal of Applied Biochemistry, Vol. 2, pp 218-229 (1980) in an article entitled "Lipases as Detergent Components." Lipolytic detergent additives are also known from, e.g., British Patent Specification No. 1,293,613 and Canadian Patent No. 835,343.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,277 and British Patent Specification No. 1,442,418 disclose lipase enzymes combined with an activator and calcium and/or magnesium ions, respectively, which are utilized to pre-soak soiled fabrics and to remove triglyceride stains and soils from polyester or polyester/cotton fabric blends, respectively. Suitable microbial lipases for use therein (apart from animal and plant derived lipases) are said to be those derived from Pseudomonas, Aspergillus, Pneumococcus, Staphylococcus and Staphylococcus toxins, Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Mycotorula lipolytica, and Sclerotinia.
British Patent Specification No. 1,372,034 discloses a cleaning composition comprising a bacterial lipase produced by Pseudomonas stutzeri strain ATCC 19154. Furthermore, this reference discloses that the preferred lipolytic enzymes should have a pH optimum between 6 and 10, and should be active in said range, preferably between 7 and 9. Around 1970, this presumed Pseudomonas stutzeri strain was reclassified as Pseudomonas aeruginosa, as evidenced by the ATCC catalogs.
European Patent Application No. 0 130 064 discloses an enzymatic detergent additive comprising a lipase isolated from Fusarium oxysporum with an alleged higher lipolytic cleaning efficiency than conventional lipases.
European Patent Application No. 0 214 761 discloses enzymatic detergent additives including a microbially produced lipase from the strain of Pseudomonas cepacia. The lipases described therein are claimed to be superior to the lipolytic detergent action of prior art lipases, especially at low temperature washing processes (around 60.degree. C. and below).
PCT Patent Application No. WO 87/00859 discloses other novel lipolytic enzymes which are described as having an optimal pH in the range of 8-10.5 at a temperature of 60.degree. C. or less. These lipases are produced from bacterial strains selected from the group consisting of Pseudomonas pseudoalcaligenes, P. stutzeri and Acinetobacter calcoaceticus. These enzymes are described as particularly effective at low temperatures, i.e., 40.degree. C. or lower and effective in both liquid and solid detergent compositions.
While the above-cited references disclose the use of lipases in cleaning compositions, these references do not disclose the use in cleaning compositions of cutinase enzymes derived from any microbial source let alone cutinase enzymes derived from Pseudomonas. Moreover, while the above-cited references suggest use of lipases in cleaning compositions, commercial use of lipases in such compositions has been impeded by virtue of the fact that a majority of lipases have one or more properties that are incompatible with the cleaning composition. For example, some lipases possess pH optima in the acidic range whereas most cleaning compositions require a neutral or alkaline medium in order to effectively clean. Additionally, some lipases are not oxidatively stable in the presence of oxidants such as bleaches commonly formulated into commercial cleaning compositions and/or are not stable in the presence of protease enzymes also commonly formulated into commercial cleaning compositions. Moreover, lipases, while effective on many lipids, are not completely effective against all lipid stains commonly found in laundry and other cleaning applications. Thus, while lipases possess enzymatic properties beneficial to cleaning such as the ability to hydrolyze oily stains (e.g., triglyceride stains on garments), the above-noted problems have impeded the universal use of lipases in commercial cleaning compositions.
In view of the above, it would be particularly advantageous to incorporate an enzyme into such cleaning compositions wherein the enzyme was capable of cleaning common stains such as oily stains cutin-like stains, and/or cutin stains. It would also be particularly advantageous if the enzyme was active under neutral or alkaline conditions and was stable under oxidative conditions, and was stable in the presence of other enzymes such as proteases.